03: The Three Ghosts of Christmas
by Maririn
Summary: Set seven months after "02: Forever Second". Duo's rookie is now in New York when he runs into someone unexpected from his past on Christmas Day. Past wounds are healed, the present is lived and the future is anticipated.


**DISCLAIMER:** Gundam Wing is property of its rightful owners and I in no way assert any sort of claim over its characters and storylines. Everything non-Gundam Wing is mine.

* * *

Christmas fic from the "Forever Second"-verse. A bridge between 02 and the companion piece - 04: Forgotten Fourth. You'll have to have read "Forever Second" for this to make any sense.

* * *

_03: The Three Ghosts of Christmas_

* * *

I cast another look at the clock. Agent Frank Barkins was late. While my superior agent wasn't a stickler for time like some of my previous superiors, he wasn't one to be late either. Sighing, I turned back to the task at hand, smoothing down the tape on the edges of the brightly coloured wrapping paper and carefully tying ribbons of metallic ribbons around the box in my hands.

"_Some things are just outta yer control, so ya gotta let them go and focus on what ya can do,"_ a familiar voice echoed in my head.

It had been almost seven months since I'd left my mentor in Sanq and transferred to New York City to join the VS division, which stood for "Vulnerable Sector". Our division worked extensively on international crimes involving children. All of our cases were heart-breaking, especially our most recent one involving a global child-trafficking ring. Last month we raided a warehouse and managed to rescue over twenty children but there were still hundreds more out there. That knowledge alone was enough to make anyone want to quit, but my new boss had found a way to keep his team motivated.

Unlike other divisions in the Preventers, Frank Barkins kept us in regular contact with those we managed to save. They were few in number, but it helped to be reminded that we were making a difference. Which led us to today. We were throwing a Christmas party for the twenty-three children we had rescued last month. For many, it was their first taste of Christmas. And because of their traumatic pasts and understandable terror of strangers, it had been decided that only the VS division and a few social workers would be present. And the key player today was my boss, Frank Barkins, who was supposed to play the role of Santa.

When I first met Frank Barkins, I thought there couldn't have been a more unsuitable man to lead the VS division. Agent Barkins was a bear of a man, rough around the edges and gruff. In short, I thought he would be the last person a terrified child would want to see. I couldn't have been more wrong. Frank Barkins was sharp, always two steps ahead of everyone else and for some unfathomable reason, a magnet for children.

"_Ya know this saying 'Never judge a book by its cover?'"_ Those nostalgic words echoed in my head as I carefully wrapped a children's picture book.

The door to the back room finally opened but instead of the imposing figure of Frank Barkins, it was the slim silhouette of Lori Andrews that entered.

"Bad news," the social worker said, shaking her head. "Jack's wife just called, he's down with the flu. Angie said she caught him trying to sneak out to come here but he's in no shape to play Santa." Lori sighed, looking disappointed but determined. "I'll make some calls and see what I can do."

"Lori may be a miracle worker but I doubt she can conjure a suitable Santa Clause out of thin air," a voice commented behind me and I did my best not to flinch in surprise.

"Cynthia," I greeted. "I didn't know you were already here."

"Caught you off guard!" Agent Ward laughed, her hazel eyes twinkling. "How many times is that now? And didn't you used to work for Duo Maxwell? You'd think you'd be impervious to sneak attacks!"

I couldn't help the frown the pulled at my lips.

"Right, sorry, sorry, it's a touchy subject for you," Agent Ward raised her hands in apology. "You and me should sit down over a drink and talk about it someday."

"So you can psycho-analyze me?" I learned early on that there wasn't anything I could hide from her, she did, after all have a PhD in psychology.

"Of course not! I'm purely a child psychologist. No way I want to deal with adults and their messy issues. But I do want to hear about the Gundam pilots, I mean those guys are legends! Frank was telling me the other day that you didn't just work with Maxwell but with Chang and Yuy too! That's three out of the five pilots! And rumour has it that 03, what was his name… Becham? No, Barton! Yeah, that Barton was active in Sanq during the Gothe incident. Hey, I wonder where Quatre Winner was when it all went down, I mean, that guy just completely disappeared what was it? Five, six years ago after selling WEI and giving all the proceeds to the restoration efforts. It's like he vanished into thin air-"

"Do you think Reynolds could fill in for Jack?" I wondered, cutting Agent Ward off mid-sentence. The past was still too raw for me to visit just yet.

Agent Ward gave me a pointed look but let me get away with my obvious attempt at changing the subject. "Nope," she replied cheerily, "he's gotta look after the reindeer."

"Reindeer?" I thought my jaw would hit the floor. "Actual live reindeer?"

"Well, how else would Santa get here?"

"Don't tell me we have a sleigh too…" I rubbed at my forehead. Agent Peter Reynolds was our IT expert but his real talent was for getting his hands all sorts of oddities.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Maybe I could take Jack's place? The Santa suit is in the office right?"

"Oh no you don't, I refused to be the only elf!" To emphasize her point, Agent Ward jingled the bells attached to her pointy slippers.

"But-"

I was interrupted when Lori dashed back in, triumphant. "We have a Santa Claus!"

Agent Ward raised a brow in surprise before reverting to her professional self. "Is he qualified to work with children? They've all suffered significant trauma and we can't just have a civilian-"

The social worker waved away her concerns. "He's a Preventers agent. Sally Po sent him over, I think she said his name was Bloom? She assures me that he's more than capable, that the man can even tame wild lions if he wants to."

"Wait, what, lions?" Agent Ward spluttered. "These children aren't wild animals to be tamed you know-"

"I'm sure it was just a metaphor Cynthia! Besides, he's already in the office, changing into the suit! Oh and Agent Simi just called to say he's on route with the kids. Better get ready to greet the kids!" Lori Andrews practically floated out the door in high spirits.

"Must be a hunk," Agent Ward groused. "That woman is a sucker for a pretty face…"

I glanced at the blonde agent as she tugged uncomfortably at the red tights that encased her legs and something clicked. "You wanted to play Santa!" I exclaimed.

"I could have pulled it off!" Agent Ward shot back, lowering her voice. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas."

"You sound possessed," I retorted, unable to repress my laughter.

"Ugh, well it was worth a shot. It sure as hell beats wearing this horrible elf costume…"

I stood and carefully transferred the last present to the large red sack at my feet, stretching out my own hosiery-encased legs. "I refuse to be the only elf!" I said, repeating her previous words.

"Fine, fine, let's go check out the reindeer, meet Santa and hand out those presents," Agent Ward feigned grumpiness but the bounce in her step told me otherwise.

* * *

The afternoon was a resounding success. Agent Reynolds had indeed procured not only one but two reindeer hitched to a Christmas sleigh. Agent Simi had shuttled the children to the rec center and carved the turkey. Agent Ward had taken each child to sit on Santa's knee and I had distributed the presents. The replacement Santa, although subdued and not especially jolly, was a hit with the kids. And although Agent Ward had begun the night glaring at the incredibly tall and lanky Santa as she deposited the children on his lap, even her eyes shone with grudging respect by the time the night was over. While Frank would have played a loud and boisterous Santa, our mystery Santa exuded calm from every pore. The children were uneasy at first, but soon they contentedly clambering onto his knee and clamoring around his feet. After lunch, Marina, one of the smallest children had matter-of-factly climbed onto his lap and taken a nap. I could have almost sworn that she was purring, despite knowing full well that children don't purr. It was enough to make me think that Sally Po wasn't joking when she'd said that our mystery Santa was a lion tamer.

"I think we can call it a night!" Agent Ward entered the large foyer, now changed back into her civilian clothes. "Peter just left with the reindeer, Simi and Lori are headed back to the shelter with the kids and the dining hall is all cleaned up."

I nodded. "I just need to the take out the trash and I'll be done." I caught Agent Ward glancing at her watch. "Is Brian waiting for you?"

"Yeah, but a couple more minutes won't make a difference."

I waved her away. "Go! I can lock up."

"Really? That'd be great!" Agent Ward smiled widely before hesitating. "You know my offer still stands. No one should spend Christmas alone."

"Thank you for the offer but I'm fine," I refused once again. When she'd heard that I'd be alone for Christmas, Agent Ward had invited me to her home for dinner but I didn't want to intrude on her newly wedded bliss. Besides, being alone for Christmas was nothing new to me.

"Look-" Agent Ward continued, looking unconvinced.

"Actually, I made plans for tonight." The lie tasted bitter on my tongue. As much as I hated to lie, I wasn't as admirable as my old mentor. I just couldn't get around the fact that lies were so much easier than the truth.

"Oh. Well in that case, have a great Christmas night!"

"You too Cynthia."

Agent Ward practically skipped out the door before suddenly turning around sheepishly. "I totally forgot! I need to collect the costumes to take to the cleaners."

I could help the snort of laughter that bubbled up. Agent Ward never 'forgot' anything, she simply had a knack for weaseling out of tasks she didn't like. "Don't worry, I've got it covered."

"Great! Agent Bloom said he'd leave his costume in the back office once he's changed. My costume's also back there so just grab those two and yours and you can lock up and go!" With that, Agent Ward was dashed out the door.

"Who is Agent Bloom?" I wondered out loud. As far as I knew, we didn't have any Agent Blooms on the roster in New York. That didn't mean he wasn't on temporary assignment from another office though. Still, for whatever reason, the man and his name tugged at my memory.

With a sigh, I shook the thoughts from my head and picked up the empty Santa sack and the bag that contained my elf-costume. I locked the door that led outside and turned off the lights, heading towards the back office, turning off the lights as I went. When I got to the back office, I could see that the lights were still on but thought little of it, assuming that Agent Bloom had left them on.

I regretted that assumption the minute I opened the door and came face to face with a shirtless Agent Bloom.

"I'm so sorry!" I immediately apologized and turned to leave but froze when I recognized the man in front of me.

"Abuh…" I mumbled stupidly as I blinked at Agent Trowa Barton. Agent Barton for his part didn't seem overly upset that I had just walked in on him. After meeting my stupefied gaze for a moment, he calmly pulled a grey turtleneck over his head. And somewhere in the back of my mind, underneath the haze of the shock, jealously reared up over the fact that although the man appeared willowy, he was all lean, rock-hard muscle. I wondered why kind of exercise he got, because my dedicated hours at the gym were clearly subpar to whatever exercise regimen he prescribed to.

"Here," Agent Barton handed me a red velvet sack and I realized that I'd been staring for a least a good thirty seconds.

"Huh?"

"That Santa suit," Agent Barton clarified, a corner of his mouth turning up ever so faintly. "Aren't you here to collect it?"

I numbly took the sack from outstretched hand and my mind finally started to kick back into gear, although it was still five paces behind. "You were Santa?!" I exclaimed.

"Has everyone left already?" The tall man asked me as he shrugged into a brown motorcycle jacket, ignoring my idiotic remark.

"Uh, yes, I just need to grab…" I spotted the bag containing Agent Ward's discarded elf costume and snatched it up, "this and then I can lock up, I mean, unless you want to stay longer?"

"In an empty community center?" Agent Barton commented blandly.

"Uh… right, so I'll just lock up here and…" I fumbled with the keys as a bemused Agent Barton watched on. I was surprised when he followed me outside and waited patiently as I finished locking the outside door.

"Well, umm… sorry again about earlier, I didn't realize you were changing and, well, although it was brief, it was good seeing you again and thank you for filling in for Frank, the kids really had a good time tonight and umm thanks again and umm…" I petered off, feeling like an idiot as Agent Barton calmly listened to my rambling with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Give me a ride as thanks?" he asked simply when I had nothing more to say.

"Huh? You don't have a car?" I asked before smacking myself mentally. "Of course, sorry, I'm just parked over there."

Agent Barton followed me over to my modest sedan and languidly slid into the passenger seat as I turned on the engine and tossed the costumes into the back seat.

"Sorry, I just need to let the engine heat up a bit," I said as I fiddled with the controls for the heat. "Where should I drop you off?"

Agent Barton checked his watch, an old fashioned analog model. "I still have time. Care to join me for a drink? I know a good place on East 26th Street and 2nd Avenue."

I could only blink in surprise.

"Unless you need to get to those plans you were telling your colleague about?"

"How did you… were you eavesdropping on us?" I exclaimed in horror.

"Just passing by," Agent Barton replied nonchalantly.

I opened my mouth to refuse, but thought better of it. I had nothing else to do, and it wasn't every day that you were asked out for a drink by a former gundam pilot. At least not anymore.

* * *

The place was small and cozy, hidden away between two large office buildings. There was a large brick fireplace, plush armchairs and couches and a liberal peppering of holiday decorations all around. It was a far cry from what I was expecting.

"Not quite what you were expecting?" Agent Barton asked me as though he'd read my mind. He was lounged back in a particularly plush armchair, his long legs crossed at the knee.

"No," I replied honestly, my mind drifting back to places I'd been with my previous mentor. He'd gravitated to loud places with lots of people. Although there were quite a few patrons in the café, the atmosphere was calm and quiet. "It's very peaceful here."

A portly middle-aged man appeared at our table with two large mugs topped with whipped cream. "Two large Belgium hot chocolates."

Agent Barton accepted his drink with a nod of thanks.

"Why don't you ask me?" Agent Barton spoke after we'd sat for several minutes in silence, sipping on our cups off liquid chocolate.

"Ask you what?"

"What you've been wanting to ask me ever since you knew it was me."

My fingers clenched around my mug. "How is he… how is Agent Maxwell doing?"

"The same as usual. Unpredictable but good at his job."

I nodded before hesitantly asking the question I dreaded the most. "Have they replaced me?"

"They have."

My heart sunk. Although I knew it was only practical, some part of me protested at being so easily replaced. I berated myself for thinking such selfish thoughts, after all, I was not an extraordinary agent, I was just an agent that had found himself in extraordinary circumstances.

"Flores Matos was designated as the rookie's principle since Duo's taken on a secondary position."

"He's not head of the infiltration and surveillance division anymore?" I exclaimed in dismay.

"He still is. But he shares responsibilities with Agent Matos since his additional responsibilities take up a lot of his time."

"Additional responsibilities?" I wondered.

"Hmm…" Agent Barton hummed in response before changing the topic. "Wufei's also been assigned a rookie."

I thought my jaw would hit the floor for a second time that day. "Agent Chang has? But why?"

"He made such a fuss about Duo being assigned a new rookie that Duo turned around and convinced Une to assign Wufei a rookie as well."

Although I sympathized with the rookie assigned to Agent Chang's charge, I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up when I heard of my former mentor's antics.

"I'm glad to hear that."

The tall man smiled. "You've changed."

"I have?"

"You seem more at ease now, friendlier. You call your colleagues by their first names, you volunteer to do things before you're ordered to do them."

"Oh, I guess it must be Frank's influence. He always tells me that if he wanted to be called 'sir', he would have gotten himself knighted."

"Your observational skills have improved too," Agent Barton commented. "I heard that you were the one discovered children's charity was a front for a child trafficking ring."

I squirmed, uncomfortable at the praise. "It was pure accident. And I still have a long way to go. I mean, I didn't recognize you."

Agent Barton shrugged. "If you had, it would have meant that my skills are slipping."

"Oh," I wondered at that comment, trying to decide if the man across from me was merely being factual or egotistical. Based on his demeanor, I chose to go with the former.

"You should call Duo. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear how you're doing."

I froze, a chill running down my spine. "I don't think he wants to hear from me…"

Agent Barton watched me for a long moment before setting his mug down on the small table between us and glancing out the window. "I should get going."

I nodded, finished the last mouthful of my hot chocolate and reached for my wallet but the tall man waved me away. "As thanks for the ride," he stated simply and headed the register to pay.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate," I thanked him as we exited the café. "Where to? I'll give you ride."

"It's fine," the taller agent replied, his breath a puff of white air. "It's just down the block."

"Down the block? You mean Bellevue Hospital?" I asked as I looked down the block at the brightly lit building. "You're not sick are you?" I asked in horror.

"No," he waved away my concern. "I'm meeting an old friend to remind him that he's still the nice guy I once knew."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"There's a Christmas special on tonight," Agent Barton continued as though he were talking about the weather. "You should watch it." With those parting words he patted me on the shoulder and crossed the street before I could muster the brainpower to ask him what he meant.

Perplexed, I watched him until he reached the next block. Heading back to my car, I reached into my pocket to retrieve my keys when a piece of paper fluttered to the ground next to my feet. I picked up the unfamiliar piece of paper and saw the name of a hotel and a phone number. I wondered where the piece of paper had come from until I realized that Agent Barton must have slipped the piece of paper into my pocket as he was leaving. I looked at the number again and realized it had an L1 area code but when I turned back to call out to Agent Barton, he had disappeared from view.

* * *

I got back to my apartment just before sunset. With a tired groan, I slipped off my shoes and shuffled into my living room and flopped onto my couch. It had been too surreal a day. Seven months ago, this would likely have been just like any other day at the office. Thinking that those days were long over, I couldn't help but crack a bitter smile.

With nothing else to do, I turned on the TV. Just as Agent Barton had said, there was a Christmas special playing on TV. Apparently this year they were broadcasting Christmas celebrations from around the world and the colonies. I watched with little enthusiasm until the narrator's words caught my full attention.

"And now for highlights from Foreign Minister Peacecraft's annual Christmas speech, this time at Parliament Hill on L1."

I sat up in my seat as I caught sight of the familiar figure of Agent Heero Yuy standing behind and to the left of the most famous woman in the world and colonies, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft. The clip featured snippets from the Minister's speech, shots of the large Christmas tree in the lobby of the building and a church choir. At the end of the ceremony, a small group of children was herded onto the stage to shake hands with Relena Peacecraft.

Everything progressed smoothly until one girl, instead of exiting stage left after shaking hands with the Minister, ran up to Agent Heero Yuy and hugged him. To my shock, I saw Agent Yuy stiffen and go deathly pale. For a moment I thought the man was going to bolt off the stage when suddenly another figure appeared beside him and slung a friendly arm around his shoulders. Agent Maxwell whispered something in his ear before reaching down to pat the little girl on the head, a wide smile on his face. After a moment, the colour returned to Agent Yuy's face and he carefully reached down and solemnly shook the girl's hand. Satisfied, the girl skipped off the stage and following suit, the remaining children each stopped to shake Agent Yuy's hand while Agent Maxwell watched on, a gentle smile on his face.

With trembling hands, I turned off the TV and slumped heavily on my couch. With a shaky breath, I grabbed my coat from the back of the couch and pulled out the piece of paper once more.

After several minutes of sitting tensely in the dark, I finally grabbed my phone and dialed before I lost my nerve again.

After three rings, I was about to cut the call when suddenly, after the fourth ring, a deep voice answered the phone.

"_Yuy here."_

I stilled, unable to speak, a cold sweat running down my back.

"Hello?"

"… I… I'm sorry I'm calling so late," as I realized that due to the time difference, it was almost midnight there. "Umm… this is-"

I was cut off before I could go further.

"Hold," was the simple command that emanated from the phone. I could hear voices on the other end but they were too low to make out. After what felt like an excruciatingly long time, I heard the phone exchange hands.

"Well, speak of the devil! How ya doin' kid?"

"Umm.. fine, sir," I replied, slipping back into old habits. "I'm sorry for calling so late. I saw you on the television and thought I'd wish you a Merry Christmas… anyways, I'm sorry for disturbing you and…"

"Woah! Hang on a sec. Before ya go hangin' up on me, how did ya get this number… oh…" My former mentor's voice faded off before returning loud and warm. "You got this number from Trowa didn't ya?"

"Yes sir."

"So Trowa's in New York… didja hear that Heero? Trowa's in New York!" he called to his partner before turning his attention back to me. "So, where didya run into Trowa?"

"He was at the Christmas luncheon we had for the children from-"

"The Menrir case?" Agent Maxwell finished for me. "Ya, we heard about that one. We heard about the Techem case too. You did good kid, real good. "

I was stunned to hear that my former mentor had been keeping tabs on me. "Thank you sir," I managed to choke out.

"Oh shoot, I gotta go kid," Agent Maxwell said after Agent Yuy's voice rumbled in the background. "I'm glad ya called though. It's good hearin' from ya. You keep in touch you hear? Everyone back here's been asking about you, wonderin' how you've been. Give them a call too, when ya can, you hear?"

I nodded as I replied. "Yes sir. I will."

"Good. Take care then kid! I'm real proud of ya!" And with those last words, my mentor ended the call.

With a deep sigh, I lowered the phone from my ear, my spirit feeling a thousand times lighter.

Seven months ago, I thought everything had come to an end.

But perhaps, everything was just beginning.

* * *

_AN: This was supposed to be up DAYS ago.. but well, Murphy's Law. I know it's probably late for a lot of you, but I hope you'll enjoy this Christmas fic anyways. I know it's OC heavy, but it's just the way things worked out. (Trowa decided to he wanted to play incognito for a large portion of the fic). Anyways, Merry Christmas all! May the New Year bring me more time for writing!_


End file.
